


Five Way Mirror

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Character Study, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Way Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Dishevelled which led me to Brian! Rating more for language than any action.

"Really, Mikey? You're wearing that?" Brian shook his head. "Why go out if you're wearing that fuck protector?"

Mike glanced down. What was wrong with a Captain Astro t-shirt? It was a classic. Most of his favourite wardrobe items came from comic book conventions. They always had the neatest selection of t-shirts. Once he'd even bought Brian a Superman tie.

He wasn't the only fanboy. Try reaching Brian during Milan's fashion week. But instead of focusing on the cool things like Captain Astro and Stan Lee, Brian obsessed over boring stuff like French cuffs and Armani. 

Actually, he didn't think Brian had ever worn that tie.

QAF

"How fuckin' perfect!" Debbie exclaimed over a rainbow dildo button. God knew life had its shadows and dark spots so why the hell not add humor when you could. And if it upset the boring 'regular folk', well she counted that as a double win. No way would you find her in dull 'suitable' outfits, what was the fun in that?

Unfortunately where she chose to be a billboard on purpose, her son didn't even do that much by design. You'd think with years of hanging out with Mr. GQ himself that something would have rubbed off, even if the rubbing wasn't the type Mikey wished. 

She might rib him about it, but Brian always dressed to impress, as if he couldn't fucking turn heads wearing a paper bag. Not that she minded, with him as eye candy the diner's tips were always higher.

QAF

Whoo –eey! That was definitely a tall drink of water was Emmett's first thought at seeing the undisputed ruler of Liberty Street. He'd first seen him in a black long tank and jeans that must have been painted on – well not painted on given how often they were pulled down so he could be worshipped. Then he caught sight of the mystery man in the Diner, in a full suit looking as ready to dominate a board room as he did the back room.

He was never quite sure how, but they fell into the same circle. Which meant he was often greeting with comments like, "Bonzo escaped the circus again?", but no one could deny they both had style.

QAF

She knew her Peter better than anyone, no matter what Mike said. It was during college that people really firmed up their personalities, not high school. Brian was someone she could introduce to her parents, if he was willing to play nice. She'd watch as he slipped into any social group and be one of them and in control of it within moments. During on campus interview week, he was as comfortable in a suit as most of the other guys were in t shirts and jeans, and that ease stood out amongst the fidgeting. Oh her Peter would fly high, and look fine doing so.

"Not that one mommy!" If only he hadn't trained his son to be such a label queen!

QAF

Justin had a school uniform, so never really had to think about his clothes. When he painted long tees and cargo paints provided the barrier he needed. As long as he was comfortable, he was fine.

But Brian...Brian looked comfortable in everything. From the first outfit of the black wife-beater, to the second outfit of NO wife-beater, well Brian looked fabulous in water from the shower and he killed in a suit. Or maybe it was just Brian that was distracting.  
But the longer he and Brian did whatever they were doing, the more Justin realized what his favourite look was. None of the calculated perfection Brian showed the outside world, no his favourite look was the dishevelled Brian, whose hair was standing in five directions, whose shirt was covered in baby food, whose wrinkles were not artfully planned. 

That was a Brian which was only his.


End file.
